


Friends with Benefits

by aMuse_for_JJ



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Googoos, Light Smut, Light crack, M/M, Roommates, reciprocated feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMuse_for_JJ/pseuds/aMuse_for_JJ
Summary: Jibeom and Jaehyun have been doing this best friend with benefits thing for a few months already, without anyone knowing of course. It was all started when Jibeom had a morning wood one fine morning, and he rushed to the bathroom to ease it, guess living with other 9 boys cramped together in a small dorm isn’t easy as it sounds, especially at a time like this..
Relationships: Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Friends with Benefits

Loud slurping sound could be heard throughout the room, light pants and moans followed as Jibeom can’t help but keep making the tiniest sound possible, it’s still 5 in the morning so he doesn’t want to wake anyone up, especially the hyungs. Not when he’s leaning against the kitchen counter, his head tilted up, mouth gaping, trickles of sweats forming from his forehead, as the black-haired male pleasuring him downward. The black-haired male’s mouth stroke his shaft non-stop at a fast pace, mouth forming a perfect O to swallow Jibeom’s whole entirety, and before Jibeom could warn him, he comes.

“Can’t you at least warn me before you came??” Jaehyun said while wiping his lips with tissues, clearly annoyed because Jibeom came without warning.

“Sorry, you feel so good, I can’t help it.” The brunette reasons while pulling up his pants. “um, did you.. swallowed it?”

He could see the tip of Jaehyun’s ears turned red. “hem.. a bit..” He answered simply while looking away.

“Oh-” Both looking away, no one dared to take a glance at each other’s eyes. “I-I’m sorry..”

“hmm..” Seeing Jaehyun still pouting, Jibeom stole a peck, hoping that simple gesture could ease the slightly older male.

“Still mad at me?”

“Yes!! I gagged because you didn’t warn me first!”

“I’m sorry, what should I do for you to forgive me then? Hmm?” He said in Jaehyun’s ear while back-hugging him.

“You know what to do…” Jaehyun said mumbling the words in a small whisper, little did he know, Jibeom still catches it clearly. Catching the cues, Jibeom started to put his hand inside the other’s shirt, caressing the skin down there.

“What to do? What do you mean by that? Why don’t you tell me hmm..?” Jibeom still dares to tease the slightly older male.

“Jibeom.. please don’t tease me like that..” Though it seems like Jaehyun hates it whenever the other tease him, actually he secretly likes it.

“Okay okay, here, face me.” And the older obeyed, small smile apparent on his heart-shaped lips. Oh, how Jibeom wants to kiss those full lips so much. He inched his face closer, he could feel Jaehyun’s soft breath fanning his face, both eyes fluttered close.

But before he could caress those lips he so longing for with his own, the door from their room opened and hit the wall behind it. Apparently, Youngtaek, his other roommate has woke up and already fussing around with his laundry basket in the morning, a little too loud for his likings.

The couple separated just before Youngtaek reached the kitchen where they’re at now. _Act normal!_ Both thought.

.

Youngtaek found it weird to find his friends behave weirdly.

There, he saw Jaehyun holding the tissue box absentmindedly, while Jibeom.. he’s.. inspecting the bananas? He remembered Daeyeol hyung buying bananas for Joochan the other day to lessen his constipation because he’s been eating too much lately (well, we’re talking about Joochan here), but what’s wrong with them bananas??

“Yah Jibeom! Don’t you want to do your laundry today? The weather forecast said that it’s going to be sunny today, do it when you have nothing to do why don’t you!” Jibeom’s laundry is just way too much, as per Jaehyun said, it’s an Everest amount of laundry. “And put those bananas down!! Those are Joochan’s!”

“Ah-- I'll do it later, just-” Jibeom said while frantically put the bananas down.

“Just?”

“Ah hyuuuuunnngg!!” He whines while stomping his feet, annoyed because Taek interrupts them just before he could touch Jaehyun’s plump lips.

“Yah, why?? What did I do???”

“Nothing!”

“????? Yah, what’s wrong with you?? aish, just don’t forget to do your laundry! Our room is getting smelly because of the piles of your dirty clothes!!” And he leaves them just like that.

The pair then took a glance at each other before releasing a sigh.

“So.. um, do you still need any help.. maybe?” Jibeom scratched the back of his neck out of embarrassment.

“It’s okay, I’ll take care of it myself…” As much as Jaehyun wants Jibeom to _help_ him, he knows the other can’t since the hyungs starts to wake up one by one.

“Ah, okay then.. guess you’ll be using the bathroom first then.” He saw Jaehyun nodded at that.

“Oh, and Jibeom-ah?”

“Yes?” Jibeom was about to go back to their shared bedroom since he thought Jaehyun going take a lot of time showering. 

“Don’t forget to do your laundry.” He teases while fleeing to the bathroom to ease his problem down there.

The two have been doing this _best friend with benefits_ thing for a few months already, without anyone knowing of course. It was all started when Jibeom had a morning wood one fine morning, and he rushed to the bathroom to ease it, living with other 9 boys cramped together in a small dorm isn’t easy as it sounds, especially at a time like this.

“aaaaahhhh…” His hand flies to his length once he’s inside the bathroom, and seated on the toilet seat cover, not even bother to lock the door first. _Dumb._ Bet he’s going to regret that later, but he’s not on the right mind to even lock the door.

Jibeom stroke his length once,

Twice..

And the door suddenly flew open.

Guess it was stupid of him for not locking the door first when he’s about to have his own private time. _Dumb Jibeom, what did y’all expect?_

There, he could see Jaehyun standing with one hand still clutching the doorknob, his eyes bulged wide, staring at Jibeom’s hands where it currently holding his wiener.

…

…

Awkward air wafted around them, nobody said a word, or even move a limb. Seems like a minute or two has passed just like that.

Jaehyun breaks the ice first by closing the door again without saying anything, pretending like he didn’t see anything just now. But for Jibeom, he’s still stunned inside, not knowing what to do or to think on what to say to his bandmate later, oh and he’s no longer has the motivation on doing whatever he was doing because of the incident.

He groaned while trying to wear his sweatpants back, his boner visibly still there and it’s painful to shove it to his underwear while it’s still rock hard.

The door suddenly opened for the second time, Jaehyun’s head peeking through the small opening.

“You’re.. okay there Jibeom-ah?”

“Yah!! At least knock first why don’t you!!” He turns around so his back facing Jaehyun since he’s not done on putting his pants.

“You’re the one who didn’t lock the door!” _Well, he’s not wrong_ , Jibeom thought.

Jaehyun suddenly barged into the bathroom and locked the door this time. “Yah, what’re you doing here????”

“um.. you know, I can..” Jaehyun’s eyes are shifting everywhere but Jibeom’s pair of brown eyes.

“What? If you want to use the bathroom, give me few more minutes, I’ll--”

“I can help you.” Jaehyun said more clearly this time.

“Wait-- what???”

“You want me to help you or not?? The hyungs are about to wake up in a few minutes, we have practice this morning right.”

“Wha-what-- you're being serious?” Jibeom still can’t believe his ears.

“Yes, quick.”

This is a bad idea.

A really bad idea, Jibeom thought.

But he can’t help it.

Not when Jaehyun is on his knees, eyes full of lust peering at him, he’s biting his lips to not let out a whimper, both his hands stroking Jibeom’s member heavenly. Jaehyun occasionally puffed his breath and it blows to the cock which standing tall right in front of him, sending shivers to Jibeom’s whole body.

“aaaaahhhh…” Jibeom let out a small moan, eyes closed, head thrown back to the walls behind him.

“sssshhh.. we don’t want to wake the hyungs..”

“Then faster please..” He’s getting desperate, the pleasure was just too much.

Jaehyun’s hand stroke him faster and Jibeom’s mind going haywire. He barely managed to warn the other before he came.

After steadying his breath after going down from his high, Jaehyun helped him getting dressed and cleaned up. Jibeom feels like he’s forgetting something important..

“You’re not jacking off??” He blurted out without thinking, it makes the atmosphere turns awkward once again.

“um-- it’s okay..”

“Hey, I can- you know, hel--” Before Jibeom could finish his word, someone knocked on the door.

“Someone’s inside?” It was Daeyeol’s voice on the other side of the door, both panicked in instant.

“Jibeom! It’s Daeyeol hyung!” Jaehyun whispered.

“I know! I can hear it myself!”

“What should we do???” Jaehyun panicked, of course he is, what excuse they have to walk out from the bathroom, _together??_

But Jibeom has an idea, a bad one. “Open the door.” He told Jaehyun.

“What???? Are you crazy???”

“sssshhh! I have an idea, just open it.”

“Hey, whoever inside, you sure take a lot of time you know??” Daeyeol’s voice once again heard.

Before Jaehyun shakingly opened the door, Jibeom grabs the plunger and tried to put on a poker face.

“Yah! What take you a lot of time, huh?” Daeyeol nags before he finds Jaehyun and Jibeom inside. “Wait- what did you two doing here??”

“oh- well-- Jaehyun said that the toilet seems to be unclogged, so he asked me to help him.” Jibeom excused while trying to put on a poker face as much as he could.

“Is it?” Daeyeol throws the question to Jaehyun who just nods his head. “Let me see then.”

“It- it’s okay now hyung! I fixed it already, see? see?” Jibeom flushed the toilet no problem. Well, because it has no problem at all in the first place.

“Oh, good then, if you guys are done, I need to use the bathroom asap! shoo shoo!”

The two left the bathroom then. _What now_.. Jibeom thought.

“So.. about what happened just now..” Jaehyun just stared at him. “Thank you, I guess?”

“mmhm..”

“And about you- well--”

“It’s okay Jibeom-ah, no hard feeling, I.. I can help myself..”

“You sure..? I mean- if you need any help- well..” He hates it when he stuttered his words.

“Okay.” Jaehyun ended it simply before leaving for the bedroom.

_Are they really gonna be okay though?_

\-----

They’re not talking to each other after that event, despite being team members and also roommate, no one dares to start the conversation and bring up the topic first.

Jibeom got the chance to bring up the topic first one day after practice ended earlier than usual, some of the members are still practicing though, perfecting everything for their Japanese promotion next week. Jaehyun and Youngtaek already leaving about 20 minutes ago, seeing the chance to talk privately with Jaehyun he also leaves early, and true, He found Youngtaek already fast asleep on his bed, without even bother to shower first.

 _Eww. Gross._ He thought.

But then, the sound of the bathroom door clicked open, Jaehyun coming out after showering. Seeing Jibeom standing in their living room, Jaehyun went to their shared bedroom immediately. Jibeom isn’t having any of that, they need to talk. So, he grabs Jaehyun’s arm, catching his attention.

“We need to talk.”

“uhm- about what?”

Jibeom sighed. “You know what it’s about..” He dragged Jaehyun so they both seated on the living couch, it’s more comfortable to talk that way.

“So.. You wanted to talk about _that_ , right?” Jaehyun hung his head down, as if refused to meet Jibeom’s eyes, his hand playing with the fabric of the sofa, continuously scratching it out of embarrassment.

“Ah, yes that.. about _that_..”

“I already told you that I’m okay right?”

“Let me make it up to you.” His words succeeded to make Jaehyun look up to meet his face.

“Wha-what do you mean, Jibeom-ah???” He’s totally flustered because of Jibeom’s word. “Are you for real??”

“Yes. Let me make it up to you..”

“H-How?” _Oh. Jibeom hasn’t thought of that either._

“um, letmehelpyoujackoffmaybe???” He said it so fast that he fumbled with his words.

“Help me what??”

Jibeom clears his throat before speaking again, “Let me help you- you know-- jack off, ehm, yes-maybe??”

He took a glance at Jaehyun’s face, the tip of his ears bright red and his mouth gaping. “I-wha--” He clears his throat before continuing, “I don’t know, Jibeom-ah..” He said while fiddling with his fingers.

“We’re friends Jaehyun-ah, it’s going to be okay.. I think..”

“Friends don’t help each other jacking off Jibeom-ah..”

“But you did it first to me though?” He said, feeling scandalized.

If Jaehyun wasn’t blushing before, he sure now is.

“C’mon, I know what I’m doing.” Jibeom took Jaehyun’s hand and tugged it so Jaehyun would stand up from the couch, where his butt still glued at.

“Jibeom.. Are you sure about this..?” Jaehyun still looked hesitant from his expression. “If we’re going to be awkward after this, then let’s not, let’s pretend this conversation never happened. I assure you I’m fine.”

“Yes. I’m sure about this. C’mon, the hyungs are coming back soon.” And he led them to the bathroom where they’d have more privacy since Youngtaek is there, sleeping soundly.

\-----

Things have been great for Jibeom.

Jaehyun and he have been in _best friend with benefits_ thing for a few months and Jibeom must say, it feels good. They’re not awkward anymore in daily life, and the hyungs had zero ideas of his relationship with Jaehyun. Every time one of them got the need for pleasure, they won’t hesitate to ask the other to _help_ his little problem. Though, no one has ever mentioned about trying to step up the game by having sex, they both know that they want it, they’re both adults anyway. The question is who’s going to ask first? And how? Where they going to do it without the hyungs knowing??

The question answered the next time they went to Japan for promotion about a month later. Jibeom found an opening to start the conversation privately just both of them. They’re still on the bus, on their way to their destined hotel for the day, as always they’re playing games to decide their roommate for the night.

“I’ll call with Jaehyun.” Both Jibeom and Youngtaek said at the same time.

“Yah Jibeom, I said it first.”

“No, I said it first.” He protested.

“Yah, I’m Jaehyun’s best friend since High School.”

“So? I’m his bestest friend among the googoos now.” He argued, not wanting to let the chance to pass.

“Yaaahh, you think we’re not Jaehyun’s friends?? Huh? I’m Jaehyun’s friends from googoos too!! And so does Joochan!” Donghyun nags at him, while the youngest googoos just laughed at his friends antique.

“I want to room with Jaehyun hyung too then!” Bomin said out of nowhere.

“Yah, you shut it there, you’re way too late to call.” Jibeom shut the youngest who is sulking on his seat now.

“Woah, since when Bong Jaehyun become a hot item??” Jangjun interrupts jokingly.

“Just do the games fairly guys, let’s decide it that way.” Sungyoon tried to mediate the two.

“Sounds okay for me.” Youngtaek said.

“If you’re giving up, then I still call rooming with Jaehyun.”

“Yaaahhhh! Kim Jibeom!!” Youngtaek start to fuss over again.

“Let Jaehyun decide then, is it okay for you Jaehyun? Rooming with Jibeom?” Daeyeol interrupted before another banter starts again.

“umm-” Jaehyun looked unsure, he kind of knows the reason why Jibeom becomes so adamant to room up with him, and to be honest, _he wants it too_. “It’s okay for me.. I guess..” He answered while tried to hold his smile.

“It’s settled then.” Daeyeol said, being the leader he is.

The rest begin to play the game, while Jibeom's and Jaehyun’s minds are wandering somewhere else while staring outside through the window, thinking about what’s going to happen tonight.

 _Tonight’s going to be a fun night_. Both thought.

Jaehyun went to their shared room first, since Jibeom said that he wanted to go somewhere to buy something first when they arrived. He took a long-nice shower first after a tiring day, they still have one more schedule tomorrow in the afternoon while still in Japan before going back to Korea on the same day. He came out from the bathroom while drying his still wet locks, and found Jibeom just back and was about to lock the door.

“Where’re you from?”

“Just the mart right beside this hotel.”

Jaehyun could see the white plastic bag Jibeom still holding. “What did you buy?” He asked curiously because Jibeom seems to be hiding the bag behind his back.

“Oh-oh you mean this? It’s nothing, really- just, stuff..”

“Okay.” He found Jibeom stutters his words as weird but he chooses to brush it off. “At least buy some snacks for our late night snacks later why don’t you?”

“I bought that as well.” He took out two triangle kimbap, a packaged dumplings, banana milk, jellies, and a few more. “Here, I know you’d ask for them.”

“Yes! Thank you! You know me so well Jibeom-ah.”

From his point of view, Jaehyun could see that the plastic bag isn’t empty even though Jibeom already took out all the snacks he bought. There, he saw Jibeom put the bag inside one of the drawers beside the bed.

“Did you bought something else Jibeom-ah?” He asked out of curiosity while munching on his triangle kimbap.

“Oh-nothing, I didn’t buy anything else.. why?”

“No reason..” He’s sure that Jibeom hiding something, but he decided to brush it off.

“Is that good?” Jibeom asks to divert the topic. They ended up sharing the kimbap Jaehyun ate before Jibeom went to take shower.

Jaehyun turned on the TV, and flipped through the channel. Nothing seems to catch his interest.

“It’s all in Japanese..” He huffed and turned off the TV. Curiosity eats Jaehyun up, he peeked at the bathroom door, and from the sound of it, it seems like Jibeom still took his time in the bathroom, so he opened the drawer and couldn’t believe on what he sees inside the plastic bag Jibeom brought from the mart.

Inside, there’s a pack of condom, and a small bottle in red color, but he didn’t know what it is for since all written in Japanese, so he opened it up and took a sniff of it.

“What’re you doing??”

Like a deer caught in a headlight, Jaehyun closed the bottle and shove everything back inside the drawer. “No-nothing, ah- you’re done showering?”

Jibeom knew what Jaehyun just did, so he choose to bring up the matter that had been bugging him off, someone has to start anyway he thinks. So, Jibeom sat on the side of his bed just across Jaehyun and took out the pack of condom and the lube, staring at it for a while before he starts speaking again.

“I bought these just now, do you know what’s this Jaehyun-ah?”

“um- this one I don’t know,” He pointed at the bottle, “and this one- well—um,”

“These are condoms,” He tried to say it nonchalantly, “and this one’s lube, um- to make things easier..”

“Oh..” When Jibeom looked up, Jaehyun keeps on avoiding his eyes, fingers fiddling at the cover of his mattress.

“So, what I was going to ask is, do you want to? Have sex with me?” Jibeom could see Jaehyun’s face reddens, it heats up immediately.

“I- don’t know Jibeom-ah, we- I- never did it before..”

Jibeom let out a light chuckle, cheeks popping, eyes crinkling. “You think I’ve ever done sex with someone else before? Yah, you should’ve known me better, I thought we’re more than friends.”

“Yaahh, stop teasing me! And we’re _just friends_.”

“Friends don’t suck each other’s cock, Jaehyun-ah.” He teased.

“Yaahh!! Stop it or I’ll change roommate with Donghyun, he’s naggy and you’ll sleep lullabied by his nagging.” He knew Jaehyun didn’t mean it all, but he’s still not sure whether the other wants _it_ or not.

“Okay, okay I’ll stop. So um, are we.. going to do it?” He asked carefully.

Jaehyun sighed, “To be honest with you, now that we talked about it, I- kinda want it.. But! I.. don’t have the experience on it, so um- I’m afraid it’ll suck.”

“That’s what you’ve been afraid of?”

“Yes.?”

Jibeom let out a light chuckle, “Just like you, I don’t have the experience too, but we can learn it together hmm? Just lay down and tell me what you like, and I’ll try to give that pleasure to you.”

“hhnngg.. How easy that was coming out from your mouth, huh..” Jaehyun shyly tried to meet Jibeom’s eyes, took out his courage to glance at the other male.

“So.. are we going to do it?”

“Hmm..”

“Having sex with me?” Jibeom teased again.

“Yaahh.. Stop saying that aloud..” Jaehyun whines, and throw light punches at Jibeom’s side before Jibeom caught his wrist and pushed him to lie flat on his bed, while Jibeom ended up straddling him. Both stared at each other pair of brown orbs and Jibeom leans in, closing the small gap between them. And that’s just the beginning of their rides for the night.

_This must be what paradise feels like_

Jibeom thought as they slow danced together under the pristine white sheet. He pressed his lips to Jaehyun’s fuller one, taking the opportunity to slip his tongue when the latter gasps for air. They made love that night on a small single-sized bed, a little too small for two adult men rocking their hips together in-sync on top of it, with their limbs hanging, and hands all over each other’s sweaty bodies.

Being inside Jaehyun was like being inside of a dream, everything’s perfect until Jaehyun’s pleas snap him back to his senses.

“Jibeom…ah! Jibeom-aahhh…” Jaehyun moaned while clutching at Jibeom’s broad shoulder and chanting his name as if it was a prayer.

They fell off the edge together with Jaehyun bites onto Jibeom’s shoulder to muffles his moans and Jibeom nuzzled his face onto the crook of Jaehyun's neck, peppering kisses on the skin right there; heavy breathing resonates throughout the walls after they heaved down from their high, and both fell asleep like that.

.

.

.

***Rings***

Jibeom woke up groggily because of the sound of the front doorbell, he searched for his phone to check the time and turns out its 11 A.M already, sleep still lingers on his eyes as he didn’t get much sleep last night. He rubs the sleep from his eyes, suddenly he feels the bed shifting beneath, he glanced southwards and found Jaehyun curled up on his side, snuggled his face on Jibeom’s bare chest, seeking an extra warmth from the latter, still soundly asleep. The sight put a smile on his face.

“Yah Bong Jaehyun! Kim Jibeom! Wake up!” That was Youngtaek screaming on top of his lungs, what’s new. Don’t want to wake Jaehyun up, he carefully gets out of the bed, puts on his shirt, and greets the stranger.

“Yah hyung, chill, I was just awake.”

“Chill?? We have rehearsal in less than 3 hours! We tried calling you both, but no one answered! Come on, we’re leaving in an hour to grab lunch first. Where’s Bong Jaehyun?”

“Ah, Jaehyunie? He’s still asleep.” He took a glance at the bed where Jaehyun’s at, and yep, the other hasn’t budge a bit.

“Let me in, I’ll wake him up. You take shower, quick.”

Jibeom let him in, and proceed to take shower instead. When he finished, Jaehyun already up with bed hair a mess, yet eyes still closed shut, seems like he’s trying to recollect himself before starting the day, he’s not a morning person anyway.

“Yah! That’s our jellies!” Jibeom saw Youngtaek munching on the jellies he bought last night.

“Don’t be stingy with your hyung.” This hyung of his being annoying as always.

Youngtaek was about to plop himself on Jaehyun’s bed, the bed that they used last night for _that_ , which means it’s a total mess and there’s a lot of ‘questionable stain’ left there. That’s one of the reasons Jaehyun ended up sleeping on the same bed as him on Jibeom’s bed.

“Don’t!!!” Jibeom managed to stop the older throwing his body on the bed.

“???? Why?”

_Now, how to explain this.._

“Just don’t.”

…

Youngtaek’s didn’t say anything, but his gaze feels like he demands an explanation.

_Think Kim Jibeom! Think!_

…

“I- I peed my pants there.” He blurted out faster than his brain processed what he had just said. _What an excuse Jibeom-ah_.

“Eeeewwww! Gross!! Yah, are you fckn serious?? You’re what? 22 this year Jibeom-ah, let go of the bad habit please.”

“Then it applies to you too hyung! You’re 23 this year and still munching on jellies you stole from your dongsaeng!”

“I didn’t steal it! I asked Jaehyun if I could have it and he groans! I took that as a yes!” There, they banter first thing in the morning, as always.

“Urrgghh, thank God you’re a hyung to me.”

“Then, where did you sleep last night?” A sudden realization hits Youngtaek that makes him curious.

“Um- with Jaehyun.. well, I can’t sleep on my bed right?”

“Gay.” Youngtaek teased while throwing the now empty jellies pack into the trashcan.

Jibeom saw it as well, but the look in Youngtaek’s face while looking at the trashcan weirded him out, “What’s wrong hyung?”

“Oh- nothing, really. Yah Bong Jaehyun, princess, wake up! You’re still asleep didn’t you??”

And that’s how they start their day.

\-----

“Did you fought with Jibeom?”

Jaehyun looked away from his phone screen to see Youngtaek who sat beside him and proceed to nudge him on the thigh. “No.. What makes you think that way hyung?”

“I don’t know, you both just seem.. distant? lately, even the other hyungs realized it as well, that’s why I asked.”

Jaehyun put down his phone, feeling cornered. If the other hyungs noticed it as well, then it must be obvious. “It’s okay.. It’s just- you know, the usual, I got pissed off because of his piles of laundry..”

“If it’s only because of that, Daeyeol hyung won’t personally ask me to check on you.”

“He- he did??” He couldn’t believe his ears hearing that Daeyeol asked Taek to check on him.

“Yeah..”

…

“Was it because of our last trip to Japan? When was it again? Three months ago?”

“Wha- no, of course not. What about it?”

Youngtaek sighed, He knew Jaehyun is not a good liar. “Actually, when I went to your room that one time, I.. saw it..”

“Saw what..?”

Youngtaek sighed again, a longer one this time. “You really want me to say it? There, inside your room trashcan, I saw a condom pack and its wrapper opened, a used condom, and a bottle which said ‘for sexual purposes’ written in Japanese.”

…

Now Jaehyun is utterly speechless.

“Did you really do it? With Jibeom?”

“Umm, yeah…” No more room for excuses he thought.

“Why didn’t tell any of us? You know that we won’t judge if you two are boyfriends right?”

“That’s the thing hyung, we.. we’re not boyfriends..” He answered solemnly.

“Wait what? If not boyfriends, then what is it?”

“I don’t know..” Jaehyun bowed his head, the thought of it stresses the hell outta him.

“hmmm I see, so that’s what bothering you..”

“hmm.”

“You wanna talk about it?”

Jaehyun meekly nods, “I knew that since the first time we did this ‘friends with benefits’ thing, we promised to stay as friends and not to be awkward with each other, but..”

“Then you fall in love with him?” Jaehyun looks surprised to hear that coming out from Youngtaek.

“How-how did you know???”

“pppfftt, isn’t it kinda obvious? At least for me.” Youngtaek glanced at the shocked face of his friend. “The way you stared few seconds too long at Jibeom; leaning your body to him while laughing heartily at his lame jokes; the subtle touches, acting like you both had this little banters as an excuse to slap or pushed him; and sometimes I caught seeing you two whispering things behind our back, just the two of you. I thought you’re already boyfriends with him, I was surprised to hear that you’re in fact not.”

Jaehyun’s face reddens, “Yaahhh, we’re not being obvious..”

“Then? Why don’t you just confessed to him?”

“I did.” Jaehyun pouts, remembering the events. “It was two weeks ago, but Jibeomie said that we better off stay as friends.. with benefits..”

“He said that?? He rejects you but still hoping to get the benefits from you??”

“Yeah.. I mean, it sounds okay for me because I want it too?” Jaehyun madly blushed, realizing what he just blurted out. “um, other than that.. I want his heart too.. I want to see us together and be happy, as boyfriends..”

“There, there,” Youngtaek gave Jaehyun a bear hug, patting the younger on his back. “Now I understand what caused the sudden rift from you two.”

\-----

Jibeom was playing games, battleground, with the other two googoos at the internet cafe. Loud noises blaring from the younger two, as usual..

“Chan! Behind you!” Donghyun warned the youngest googoos.

“Oh shit! He headshot me first before I could hide!” Joochan said in frustration. 

“Whooo! We have our loser here!” Donghyun shouted excitedly out of his friend’s misery. They did a bet beforehand for the loser to buy them afternoon snack after playing. “Thank you Chan! We’ll eat the tteokbokki deliciously!” Donghyun patted Joochan on the back.

Meanwhile, the other two were bickering, Jibeom’s troubled mind wanders elsewhere. His phone suddenly vibrated, indicating he got a new message. It was from Jaehyun.

**Golcha - Bong Jaehyun**

Jibeom-ah? Where are you now?

Delivered 13.22

**Kim Jibeom**

Donghyun, Joochan and I are at the PC room now

why?

Delivered 13.22

**Golcha - Bong Jaehyun**

eung, just asking

Delivered 13.23

**Kim Jibeom**

ok

Delivered 13.23

**Golcha - Bong Jaehyun**

are you busy by the way?

Delivered 13.30

**Kim Jibeom**

not really, we’re just playing games

Delivered 13.30

**Golcha - Bong Jaehyun**

can we talk? it’s not gonna be long

I promise

I just want to say a few things

Delivered 13.32

**Kim Jibeom**

eung

who will call?

should I call you?

Delivered 13.33

**Golcha - Bong Jaehyun**

not that

I mean, thru texts

Delivered 13.33

**Kim Jibeom**

oh

ok

Delivered 13.33

**Golcha - Bong Jaehyun**

okay

ah, where should I start

Delivered 13.35

Jibeom stares intensely at his phone screen, the (…) sign keeps on buffering, which indicates Jaehyun is still typing on the other side, and it’s really bothered him that he can’t seems to focus on his game anymore.

“Yah Kim Jibeom, did you just logged out?” Donghyun asked from his side.

“Ah, my eyes hurts from staring too long at the screen,” He tried to reasons. “Besides Joo will treat us after this right? Yaahhh, I’m hungry already.”

“I’m just buying three portions for the three of us okay?? Don’t ask for more!” Joochan reminds the two in case they might ask for another portion later. Before Jibeom could answer the other, his phone reverberated once again.

**Golcha - Bong Jaehyun**

so, that day when I confessed to you, did you mean it? I mean, can you think over it again? I knew that we start off just as friends with benefits but I do really love you Jibeom-ah, and the idea of us together just, I want it. I want it to happen.

Delivered 13.39

**Kim Jibeom**

about that

I don’t know Jaehyun-a

I’m afraid if ppl knowing abt the relationship

what if it ruins our career?

the hyungs too

I mean, even the company forbids us to date

remember?

Delivered 13.44

**Golcha - Bong Jaehyun**

yes, but they allow us to date with our fellow company artists, right?

we can Jibeom, we can

Delivered 13.47

**Kim Jibeom**

that’s applied for man-woman relationship Jaehyun-ah

ours? Idk

what abt the hyungs? what if we put them into trouble?

Delivered 13.49

**Golcha - Bong Jaehyun**

they knew alr

some

Delivered 13.49

**Kim Jibeom**

for real?

I thought we agreed to not tell them

Delivered 13.49

**Golcha - Bong Jaehyun**

I didn’t tell

they noticed it themselves

actually, it’s just Taek hyung that I knew of

knows abt us

Delivered 13.50

**Kim Jibeom**

oh

good then if it’s just Taek

I thought Dae hyung or Yoon hyung knew

Delivered 13.50

**Golcha - Bong Jaehyun**

no

they didn’t know

I guess

Delivered 13.51

**Kim Jibeom**

ok

don’t tell then

Delivered 13.51

**Golcha - Bong Jaehyun**

so

can you think over it Jibeom-ah?

please

Delivered 13.52

Jaehyun clutched his phone tightly while chewing his lips, patiently waiting for Jibeom’s reply. But instead of replying to his messages, Jibeom decided to surprise him by calling the other. Jaehyun took a deep breath before putting the phone close to his ear.

“Jaehyun-ah,”

“Eung, Jibeomie..”

 _Awkward, awkward_ ; both didn’t know where to start.

“um, are you still together with Donghyun and Joochan?”

“Yeah, but they’re inside playing games, I went outside to the emergency stairs now, it’s quiet here if- we wanted to talk.”

“ah, yes, it’s better that way,” Jaehyun’s glad that the other spares his time to listen to him. “Jibeomie, about what I said just now..”

“Yeah, about that,” Jaehyun couldn’t see it, but Jibeom is ruffling his hair out of frustration now. “um, did you really?”

“Eung, I do, I..” Jaehyun mustered up his courage, “I love you.”

“ah, I see..”

“Do you perhaps, love me too?” He said the last sentence in a tiny voice, afraid to hear what Jibeom’s answer might be.

“no,” Jaehyun’s heart breaks for the second time before he heard the other start again, “I’m not sure..”

“What do you mean?”

“I- I do like you as a friend, but love? I don’t know Jaehyun-ah..” Jibeom huffed, “Jaehyun? You still there?” He asked due to lack of response from the other line.

“hem, um, maybe you’re right Jibeom-ah.. so um, I’ll see you later? At the dorm?” Jaehyun abruptly said, he badly needed to end the call and bawl his eyes out.

“Wait--”

“Yes?”

“Where’re you now? Are you with the others now?”

“I’m at the dorm, only with Daeyeol hyung who’s busy in the kitchen, and Seungmin hyung, probably sleeping.. Why?”

“I see, nothing, just- asking.”

“Okay. I’ll hang up yeah?” And he hangs up before Jibeom could answer.

.

*sigh*

.

“Chan! Donghyun-ah! I’ll be going first!” Jibeom said while putting on his jacket, ready to go leaving the two.

“Yah, where are you going huh? If you’re leaving, then I won’t buy the tteokbokki for you.” Joochan warned him.

“Fine for me, just give my portion to Donghyun. Bye! I’m leaving!” And there he goes.

“What’s wrong with that guy?” Donghyun questions.

“I don’t know. But,” The younger of the two said while smirking, “I still only owe you one portion okay?” You know what happened next.

\-----

“Oh, Jibeom, you’re home?” Daeyeol greeted him first thing when he arrived, still in his reading glasses, this hyung of his diligently learning Chinese language even on the weekend.

“eung, you’re alone hyung?”

“Nope, Seungmin and Jaehyun are both in their room, they’re sleeping I guess?” Daeyeol glanced at the front door behind Jibeom’s back as if he’s waiting for someone else’s arrival. “Where’s Donghyun and Joochan? You’re with them right?”

“Ah yes, but I feel kind of dizzy from playing games, so I went home first.”

“Are you okay? This is why I always told you millennials to not play games too much! Not only it’s not good for your eyesight, but I also read that some games induced violence as well! I think the games Donghyun plays are rated 21+ so I’m guessing it’s not good--” There goes, Daeyeol hyung with his grandpa nags. “Even Sungyoon plays too much games as well, aigoo.. I already told him that hyungs should give good examples for the younger. And Jangjunie! aigooooo, don’t start at me with Jangjunie! He basically--” _Ugh_ , Jibeom’s ears itch, he badly needs to leave.

“um hyung.. I need to pee.” Lame excuse as long as it worked.

“Oh, okay, but don’t forget to flush! Last time Seungmin forgets to flush and I went to the bathroom after him, and the smells--” It’s hard being the leader Jibeom thought..

\-----

“Wha- what’re you doing here?” Jibeom saw Jaehyun’s startled face when he enters the shared bedroom.

“Well, this is my bedroom too. Can’t I be in my bedroom?”

“I mean.. I thought you’re still at the PC room with Joochan and Donghyun.”

“I was, but I left first.” He sat beside Jaehyun after taking off his jacket. “I think we need to talk.”

“What else to talk about? I told you my feelings and you told me your feelings about me already.. and I understand, I swear I’m fi-”

“No. I haven’t told you my real feelings..” Jibeom cuts the other’s rambles.

“What do you mean?” Suddenly Jaehyun feels hopeful. “Do you love me then?”

“I’ve been thinking about it, and it’s not that I don’t love you.. to be honest, I do like the idea of us, together.. we’ve been good friends, we might be two different person with a different personality, but I do enjoy your presence, talking with you, seeing things from your perspective makes me learn something new. I might not love you now, but I can learn to love you.” Hearing that coming from Jibeom makes him breathless, never did he thought he’d hear such loving words from Jibeom.

“Plus, I love the way we crave for each other bodies.” One thing Jaehyun hates from Jibeom is the never-ending teasing from the latter in every opportunity he has. Jaehyun’s silence makes Jibeom sighed.

“But I’m afraid. What if the hyungs know? What if the public knows?? What if we tear the team apart?? We might damage the team if we’re not careful, the career we built this far together with the others. Those ‘what ifs’ keep on frightening me the more I think about it.”

Hearing what Jibeom had said makes Jaehyun pondering. Jibeom’s right, if their relationship is known to the general public, they might get a backlash and a lot of hate comment from the netizens, and that for sure damaged not only them alone, but also the team. Maybe all this time it was him being selfish, thinking only about his feelings alone and not thinking about the possible damage it may cause the others, and on top of that, the leader must’ve been the one who’s responsible to clears everything later on. Daeyeol hyung.. Thinking about the leader, Daeyeol spent almost 7 years training to become an idol, that’s his entire teenager he spent inside the small, humid practice room, Jaehyun doesn’t want to ruin his hyungs career..

Suddenly someone knocked on their bedroom door, and it successfully alarms the two.

“Jaehyunie? Jibeom-ah? Did you two sleeping? It’s hyung.” It was Daeyeol.

“Why did hyung knock on the door and not just open it?” Jaehyun whispered to Jibeom.

“Oh, maybe because I locked it before.. We’re going to talk privately so..”

“I can hear your voice, if you’re not sleeping can I come in?” Shoot! There they goes, putting themselves in another difficult situation.

“Should we?” Jaehyun just nods so Jibeom went to open the door.

“Oh, hyung.. um, did you need anything?”

“I’m sorry boys, but I might overhear your conversation just now..” _Shit,_ both thought. “So I think as the leader I need to step in a little, may I go in?” Jibeom just nods, still stunned to know that Daeyeol been overhearing their conversation.

Both Jibeom and Jaehyun sat on Jaehyun's side of bed, while Daeyeol sat across them on Youngtaek's side of bed. The younger hung their head low as if they’re ready to get scolded by the eldest hyung. “First off, from what I heard just now you two been hiding things from us, anyone want to explain me more on that?”

“We- we didn’t hide anything from you hyung.. I mean, we’re not together or anything so..” Jibeom reasoned.

“But that’s not what I heard from the other side of the door though?”

“It’s true hyung, we’re not in a relationship.. Jibeom’s not lying.”

“Not yet you mean?” Daeyeol sighed, “Boys, the others also been realizing the closeness of you two, and when you’re being distant with each other we did notice it too. Even a thick-skulled person like Jangjun who hardly noticed things happened around him asked me about you two as well.”

The tension inside the room was thick, Jaehyun was on a verge of crying by now.

“I heard you two did sex already, is that true?”

Their silence became an answer for Daeyeol.

“What’s with the silence? Hey, it’s okay if you did you know?” The two snapped their head to look at the leader in front of them, eyes wide open.

“Are you being serious hyung?”

“Yeah.. you’re not mad??”

Daeyeol gave them a small-sincere smile, “You guys are adult already, nothing’s wrong with that for me. If anything, I wished you tell the hyungs about it, so we can help cover up you two as well.”

The pair still in a shocked state, both speechless and not knowing what to say.

“See?? If you’re being open and don’t hide things from the members, things become a lot easier right?”

“um, yeah.. you might be right hyung..”

“Of course I am!” Daeyeol said cheerfully, tried to lift up the mood.

“But hyung, why did you choose to overhear us in the first place?” Jibeom asked.

“I saw you locking the door, we don’t usually lock our bedroom door right? And the rift between you two lately makes me had suspicions you two fought and want to talk about it, so I decide to overheard. It caught me off guard when it turns out it’s the other way around.” True, even Sungyoon asked him too before about the pair, their sudden rift concerned him. “So, are you two boyfriends?”

“No..” Jaehyun answered solemnly because that’s what it is, Jibeom already makes it clear that he didn’t share the same feelings as him.

“Not yet right?” Jibeom adds which surprised Jaehyun.

“Wha- I thought-”

“I already told you that I can learn to love you right?” Jibeom gave the other a small smile of assurance.

“ah Kim Jibeom! Don’t tease me like that! Not on this matter please!” Jaehyun said out of frustration, at this point he really doesn’t know whether Jibeom meant his words or he just wanted to tease him like always.

“I’m not!”

“I don’t believe you!”

 _Cute,_ Daeyeol thought while staring at the two lovebirds bickering like kids.

“I think I’ll leave from here, you two resolve your problem ok?? Whatever decision you made, we’ll try to support you. Just don’t hide anything from the hyungs okay??” Daeyeol saw the pair nods. “Oh! And one more thing before I’m leaving.”

“Yes hyung?”

“Don’t forget to play safe ok?” Daeyeol winked before fled out, which makes the two stunned.

Now that they were alone, and thanks to Daeyeol things had been cleared up, the matter is on their hand now. Both glanced at each other, Jibeom tried to reach for Jaehyun’s hand and linked them together; it fits perfectly. And by that only, they knew things will be better after this.

 _It will be fine_.

\-----

“Yah Jibeom-ah, don’t touch Jaehyun on the thigh too much why don’t you? Ness’ who’ll watch later might notice it at this moment.” Youngtaek who has been standing behind the two finally said when they had their break. They were shooting for Superstar Millow special moving card game promotion in which Jaehyun and Jibeom sat side-by-side with Jangjun sat on Jaehyun’s other side.

“Am I? I don’t think I am though? Maybe it’s just your imagination hyung.”

“Yah hyung, I’ve been standing here the whole time and I saw it as well!” Bomin who also stands behind them giving his testimonials.

“ckck nope, I don’t believe you two.”

“Yaahhhh, is this guy for real? Hyung saw it too!” It’s Jangjun turn to testify what he saw. “You’re doing it like this, eo? Slapping it like this, eo? And caressing it like this, eo??” He said while slapping and scratching with his nails on the said thigh exaggeratedly.

“aaahhh hyuuunggg! I’m ticklish!” Jaehyun protested.

“You’re not ticklish when Kim Jibeom did it though???”

“Hyuuuunnnggg, stop it pleaseee, the staff might hear ittt.” Jaehyun whines while the others just giggled at Jangjun’s (usual) antique.

“Jibeom-ah,” Sungyoon called, “Remember the line, we’re in the public.” He said simply, sternly.

“Ah, yes hyung, I will. I’m sorry.”

It’s been a few months after that one event where Daeyeol apprehended them. Later that day, Jibeom noticed that Daeyeol discussed with Sungyoon about it, and true, the next tomorrow morning Sungyoon called him to the company building’s rooftop and talk it thorough with him. He also learned that Jangjun and Youngtaek did the same to Jaehyun, but he knew they did it because they care about the both of them, and he’s thankful for his hyungs for that. By the time everyone in the team knew about his not-so-clear relationship with Jaehyun, everyone was really supportive though they also tease the two non-stop, like that time Joochan curiously asked Jibeom what ‘it’ feels like before he cried in pain because Jibeom smacked him on the back of his head.

Even though not everything had been cleared out between Jaehyun and him, but they’re fine for now. They stopped playing with the ‘friends-with-benefits’ thing, and as what Jibeom had promised to Jaehyun, he learned to love the latter; act as a shoulder that the other can lean and trust on; become a good listener when the other is feeling down and need supports; they sometimes had a date in their spare time, or just simply had their lunch together, sometimes they simply ordering chicken and cola, and the other times they went to eat at a fancy restaurant that Jaehyun recommends; both shared short kisses and ‘good night’ at the end of the day. They even celebrate New Year's Eve together in Bong’s residence since Jibeom can’t go back to Busan to spend it with his family, but he’s more than glad that Jaehyun’s family welcomed him well despite not knowing about the relationship between him and their son.

But he thinks it’s okay, because tomorrow is Sunday, the weather forecast said that the sky’s clear, and they got free time for the rest of the day. He’s about to ask Jaehyun for another date, Bomin and Donghyun helped him with his attire (boi only got ugly stripe shirts), and he bought chocolate to give to the latter because as per Joochan said, _‘if you want to get someone’s heart, aim for the stomach first!’,_ that’s kind of makes no sense to him and he doesn’t know whether it’s necessary or not, but oh well, might as well try it.

“What’s wrong Jibeom-ah?” Jaehyun asked from his side. “You looked spacing out.”

“oh, nothing..” Jibeom bites back his lips to stop smiling too wide.

Maybe, tomorrow’s the day he could finally muster up his courage and confessed his real feelings towards Jaehyun.

And maybe, just maybe, things will get better and they could step up their game once again.

 _It won’t count as ‘benefits’ if we’re boyfriends for real right?_ ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Finally Golcha is coming back!!><  
> Today's D-3! Who's as excited as I am??^^  
> Thank you so much for reading! kudos and comments are appreciated❤  
> oh! and last, let's be mutuals~ hit me up on twitter @aMuse4JJ I swear I'm friendly, just been busy lately><


End file.
